


GODFATHER

by xisu



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu





	GODFATHER

-1-

我会开出一个让你无法拒绝的条件。

一身肃穆的工整黑色西装，胸前口袋里插着一支素雅的白色玫瑰，亮面皮质皮鞋踩在大理石地板上发出冷硬的响声，手臂上一只安稳卧着的纯白色波斯猫发出撒娇般轻声的叫。

男人指节分明的手扶正了自己的眼镜，他一身黑白得当，唯独耳尖那颗红宝石耳钉闪烁着灼目的光芒，在这般场合中显得过分明艳了。

“少爷，这是您的位置。”

葬礼是在King家族墓地举行的，老教父的辞世引来不少往昔的朋友和生意场上熟人的到场，有人心怀虔诚地往他墓碑前送上一支玫瑰，自然也有人随性怠慢地将指尖的花朵丢到碑旁。

金泰亨一只手轻柔地抚着猫毛，另只手撑着脸庞，立体的面容带着东方人独有的精致。只需一眼便可从一众西方人当中被辨认出来，这便是老教父唯一的亲生儿子了。

老教父是纯正的意大利血统，但是夫人却是韩国人，唯一的儿子只会在重要的家族宴会上出现，像是一朵温室里的玫瑰，五年之前便被送去美国读书，从来不与肮脏阴暗有沾染，一双手干净得让人羡慕。

看着形态各异的人，在父亲的葬礼场上走动着献花，金泰亨觉得有些眩目。他强撑着自己意识去好好的观察每一个人，一双狭长的眼犀利地扫过形形色色的人，只可惜五年的时光让他很难清楚地辨析出每一个人的身份，需要在一旁的管家一一向他介绍。

“这位是Orlando家族的掌事。”管家像是一台没有感情的机器，机械地传递着信息。

倒是这位Orlando家的人微微抬头看向金泰亨的方向，颔首示意，金泰亨只是轻轻扯了扯嘴角，没给他过多的目光。

“管家，我累了。”金泰亨揉了揉发酸的眉头，在人多眼杂的地方并不能探索出什么，每个人都披着伪善的面具，正义凛然像是英雄，实则都是群手里经了无数军火和毒品的人。

管家依旧是面无表情地说道，“少爷可以先去房里休息，晚上等老教父的葬礼结束了，家族的主要负责人们想见您一面。”

King家族势力庞大，靠着赌博业和军火走私发家，老教父与当地的政客和警察都有着密切的人情关系，在黑白两道都吃的很开。只可惜时间蹉跎，英雄暮年也逃不过枪支弹药的偷袭。

传闻教父的独子金泰亨是一个心思缜密又聪明的男人，安分守己了五年在美国混的风生水起，只是在美国这段时间他经商不插足灰色领域，自己的父亲是意大利黑手党教父一直想让他清清白白做人，他便也不驳父亲的意愿。

他本该呆的更久些，自己的公司已经开始盈利，却一时间收到了父亲的噩耗。

“田先生来了。”

金泰亨听到这个名字有一瞬间的恍惚，随即抬起眸子看向朝他走来的那个人。他已经许久没有听说关于这个“田先生”的消息了，数年之前父亲将他从黑市上买下来的时候还是个瘦弱的孩子，虽说是瘦弱，但也足以击败一个西方成年拳手了。

田先生这些年来变化可谓天翻地覆，从以前一个小小的黑市拳手，瘦得没几斤肉的可怜模样，到现在黑手党的第二把手，西装革履，人模人样，若不是管家通报了他一句，金泰亨险些认不出眼前人。

田柾国的头发留得有点长，微皱的刘海垂在额前，没有几分精英模样，倒是带着几分颓废狂野的味道，和发型格格不入的是正式的黑色西装，插在口袋里的双手，在看向金泰亨的时候拿了出来，也没有过多的寒暄，只是点头示意便坐在了金泰亨的主位旁边。

“少爷，人都来齐了。”

“那就开始吧。”金泰亨面无表情说话时，因为一张过于冷艳的脸庞，显得冷漠又疏离。

老教父去世后，当务之急应该是尽快选定新的掌事，老教父曾多次暗示希望田柾国能够接过这个位置，但是并没有落下实质性的裁决，这次暗杀事发突然，就连老教父的遗书上都没有写到这个位置应当落在谁身上。

轻巧的波斯猫从桌子一跳跃到金泰亨的大腿上，找了个舒服的姿势卧下，金泰亨玩弄着它的猫爪，神情淡漠，“我虽长年不在父亲身边，但是这次是杀父之仇，不能不报。”

“只是……”一旁的叔父目光在田柾国和金泰亨之间徘徊着，拿起藏在口袋里的帕子擦了擦汗，“老教父似乎有意让田先生继位……”

田柾国能从一个无名小卒混到这个程度没点手段是不可能的，做事雷厉风行，从不失手，他肩膀上到现在依旧残留着帮老教父挡子弹留下的疤痕，那次会谈若不是田柾国反应及时保下老教父，老教父两年前早已命丧黄泉。

因着这人的狠心与老教父的厚爱，旁人都多半有些忌惮他。

金泰亨眼神扫过神色慌张的叔父，自然知道这位叔父葫芦里卖的什么药，他知道田柾国在这堆人当中不仅有威信，更是一直纵着他们私底下的一切黑暗勾当，“叔父，我自然不会坏您的好事。”

他嘴角勾起一抹笑，撑着腮帮子歪过头去，一副纯良模样，“只要您不要惹上毒枭，那些小手脚我都会当作没看见……既然说到了田先生。”

金泰亨侧过头去，看向坐在身旁，一脸正色的田柾国，“田先生怎么说？”

田柾国敲打着桌面的手指一顿，将目光对上金泰亨的视线。金泰亨半笑不笑地看着他，但是这般轻巧的神情背后却满是锋芒，他抚摸着他大腿上那只懒洋洋的猫，整个人优雅内敛得不像话。

和七年前比起来，有过之而无不及。

田柾国在一众目光注视下，站起身来，西装衬得他肩宽腰窄，整个人俊美得让人眩目，他一步步走向金泰亨，金泰亨眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

出乎意料的是田柾国露出了一个极其痞气的笑，金泰亨的神色恍惚了一下便见那个高大的男人单膝跪倒在他身侧，向他伸出手。

在金泰亨发愣之余，田柾国拉过他放在猫身上的那只手，在众人惊愕的目光下，田柾国在他手被上轻轻印下一个吻。

“我尊敬的教父。”

西式时钟到了整点被敲响，田柾国捏着金泰亨的手不松开，金泰亨坐在椅子上居高临下地看着屈膝一旁的男人满意地轻笑起来，像一朵绽放的曼陀罗，是暗含危险的美丽，但是却狠狠牵制住田柾国的心。

直到他看到了金泰亨这个极富深意的笑，他才敢起身附到他耳侧，“但是，您要答应我一个请求。”

“我凭什么要许诺于你。”金泰亨挑起眉，笑意更甚。

田柾国狡猾的用身子挡住别人的视线，用舌尖轻舔过那人的耳廓，混着诱惑的湿气。

“因为，我会开出一个让你无法拒绝的条件。”

-2-

七年前。

在黑市的喧闹声中，田柾国擦去嘴角残留的血渍，另一只手被裁判高高拎起，预示着这场战役的胜利。欢呼声几乎淹没了他的意志，他被那个欧洲人一拳打到了颧骨，现在怕是一副鼻青眼肿的模样，神志也不是太清楚。

之后便直接被带去见了人，这也暗示着他的身价又高了一点，这样就可以再拖一会，想着病床上孩子干净的脸，他苦涩地弯起了嘴角。他含着一口未吐干净的血沫，狼狈地站在衣冠楚楚的人面前。

田柾国十七岁那年，比起死亡，把尊严看的很淡，他宁愿做生命的奴隶，他背负着两条生命，沉重得他无暇顾虑其他。

也在田柾国十七岁那年，他第一次见到那个彻头彻尾改变他人生轨迹的人。

金泰亨站在长相凶狠的老教父身边，浑身上下散发着养尊处优的优雅气质，举手投足间都很好地散发着贵族公子应有的教养，他身上过分成熟的男士淡香，还有他望向田柾国时疏离的神情。

“泰亨，你觉得他怎么样？”彼时的教父目光慈爱地看着金泰亨，“如果不好，我们继续挑。”

在万众人中，有人看向田柾国时带着不屑，也有人怜悯，更多的人是探究。唯有金泰亨，透过厚厚的镜片，他的视线疏离到让田柾国无法知晓他的心绪，清清冷冷的目光落在身上时，田柾国一双圆眼即使伤痛也努力地睁着。

“不用。”金泰亨一步步走到田柾国面前，直到一双狭长的眼直直对上那双瞳孔微微晃动的兔眼，他伸出手轻轻擦去田柾国嘴角快要干涸的血渍，“就他了。”

可笑的是，在命运的转折点上，田柾国努力睁大的眼里是那张漂亮到让人心颤的面容，是毫无瑕疵的眉目，长长的睫毛轻垂覆盖着的一双大眼，金泰亨高挺的鼻梁快要触碰到他混乱的鼻息，一张抿得紧紧的嘴唇，吐出几个短暂的音节，就连声线都低沉到田柾国不露声色地滚动喉结。

云泥之别，说的可能就是这样的他们。

金泰亨的高贵让田柾国觉得自己甚至拉不到他的裤腿，可愈是这种差别才让人觉得刺激，心悸，想将他从云端拉落，坠入深不见底的地狱，弄脏他白净的脸庞，让他颤着声求饶。

田柾国感觉到自己剧烈跳动着的心跳，是比每一次与死神擦肩而过时更猛烈的跳动，他直愣愣地看着金泰亨和教父转身离开的背影，纤长的身影是他失去知觉前最后的记忆。

后来田柾国因着一身好武力和过人的胆识，被教父赏识，才经过层层提拔，最后成为左膀右臂。

但那时金泰亨早已离开意大利，远赴美国留学。

现在，田柾国已经很少会想起金泰亨了，因为他一度觉得金泰亨不会再回来，因为老教父有念头把位置留到他手里。更何况生活和现实中的危难和真实远比一张触碰不到的好看的脸重要太多。

只是当金泰亨再一次坐在田柾国面前。

矜贵较起五六年前更盛，或许是因为老教父的死，一身戾气难被掩藏。仅是漠然地模样，一手若有似无地轻拂着一只猫，都像是无形的挑逗，让田柾国坐立难安，视线难以从那人脸上挪开。

-3-

同类之间总是有着惊人的吸引力。

就像金泰亨感受到田柾国的那个吻没有落在他自己的拇指，而是直白地触及了他的肌肤。

就像田柾国看到金泰亨那个让他指尖都微微颤抖的深邃笑眼。

“田先生应该知道是谁动了家父吧。”

晚上的见面结束之后，金泰亨唯独留下了田柾国一人，金泰亨的猫早被管家抱走，诺大的客厅里，两个人的存在都显得空荡。

“老教父结仇多，但是按照现在道上的发展趋势，显然是挡了别人的路。”田柾国在纸上写下五个大家族的名字，“King是以赌博和军火为主要源头，最近在开拓夜总会的业务，orlando家族最近军火的路被堵了，剩下唯一的色情业撞上了我们。”

“更何况，老头子和Orlando新掌事之前就闹过诸多不合。”

“十有八九就是他们做的了。”

田柾国的声音刻意压低了点，耳边的圆形银质耳环被黑发盖了大半，他抬头看向金泰亨时，发现那人已离自己靠的很近，肩膀之间就差一个拳头的距离。

“田先生和我想的一样，只是Orlando家族虽然近些年势力下滑，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，如果要除掉掌事层面的主要人物恐怕不容易。”

“我说了，”田柾国转头看向金泰亨时，他还微低着头看纸张上的字迹，露给田柾国一个侧脸，他浓密的睫毛轻轻扇动着，耳尖那颗价值不菲的红宝石耳钉精巧别致。

“只要你，答应我一个请求。”

“我凭什么相信你？“金泰亨感受到了他过分直白又炽热的目光，自己仿佛赤身裸体暴露在他眼下便有些被看轻的不悦。

牛头不对马嘴的，田柾国大着胆子伸手擦过他的脸颊，“不会让你失望的。”

-4-

金泰亨不讨厌田柾国，但也称不上喜欢，一切都是两人看对了皮囊和肉体之后的水到渠成，各求索取。

生理需求本就正常，田柾国有，他也有。

金泰亨被田柾国半推半就地压在床上的时候，没有做过多反抗，只是依旧冷着一张脸，“为什么我是下面那个？”

田柾国跨坐在他身上，一手帮金泰亨解开打得工整的黑色领带，露出一大片胸前的肌肤和精致的锁骨，动作并不能称得上温柔，甚至有些急躁，“如果你能压得住我的话，也可以考虑在上面。”

金泰亨带着理性地看了看田柾国精壮流畅的肌肉线条，舌尖轻轻舔过嘴唇，没有再反驳什么。田柾国看着他精明的眼眸里一闪而过的妥协，忍不住轻笑出声，还不忘讨好地亲了亲他的面颊，“乖，一会也让你在上面试试。”

田柾国挤出润滑剂往金泰亨后穴探去的时候才变得小心翼翼起来，润滑剂似乎用量太过，在抽插时发出让人难耐的水声，听得田柾国的耳尖微微泛红，他看着自己的两根手指被那个粉嫩的穴口一下一下吞咬着，指尖柔软温热的触感让他邪火烧的更盛。

金泰亨被他玩弄似的戳动弄得心神难耐，只觉得这人像是孩子一般好奇着他的反应，所以仔仔细细的每一位置都或重或轻的试探着，“你不会是第一次和男人做吧。”

田柾国带着些被戳穿的难看，伸手捂住金泰亨那双满怀笑意的眼，不忘嘴硬，“怕你一会疼得下不了床。”

说着手指便被火烫的性器所替换，视觉上的空缺让身体变得更加敏感，金泰亨只能清晰地感觉到自己的身体被硬生生撑开来，有点难以承受的充实感让他张着嘴声音却卡在喉腔，进入的肉刃完美地契合着他的内壁，严密到没有空隙。

猛地一下，金泰亨吃痛地仰头轻呼，田柾国全数插了进来。

金泰亨冷冰冰的一张脸此时泛起一片红，就连额上的青筋都微微暴起，然而田柾国也没有比他好到哪里去，他甚至不敢抽动，太热也太紧了。

他看着金泰亨微微失神的面孔，眼睑上的一颗小痣像是魅惑着他残存的神志，看着金泰亨大概是因为疼痛而溢出的几滴泪在发红的眼眶里，小痣变得模糊不清，他便想去吻去那咸涩的泪水。

田柾国俯下身去亲金泰亨的眼角，后又缠上他的嘴唇，因为一腔的热血亲吻的毫无章法，金泰亨被他纠缠得含不住口水，只能顺着嘴角流了下去，淫靡得可怕。

“你…动一动。”金泰亨受不了后穴翻涌而上的瘙痒，难受地扭动着，却被田柾国紧紧摁住，他听到田柾国低声暗骂，然后开始抽动。

像是尝到了性事的美妙，田柾国的动作开始变得狂野无节制，他看着金泰亨含得他紧紧的后穴，随着他性器的抽动还会连带出深红色嫩肉，他每次都大进大出，晃得金泰亨在床上大幅动地耸动，头顶快要撞到床板就又被田柾国拽住脚腕往下拖。

他的生死似乎就握在田柾国手里，一张迷茫失神的脸布满潮红，与刚才和那些老狐狸们斗智斗勇的理性模样找不到一丝共通点，眼镜早被甩在一边，所以他的瞳孔焦距涣散，更显的迷人。

像是被玩坏了一样。

田柾国感觉到他后穴的一阵缩紧，金泰亨整个人都充血似的红了，又忍不住像地痞流氓一样激他，“你是不是要去了。”

但是一边说着他一边放缓了顶弄的力度，金泰亨难耐地睁开一双潋滟的眼，看到那人像是恶意不让他好受，“你他妈到底行不行啊，快一点。”

田柾国像是想到了什么，抱着金泰亨的身子换了个体位，让金泰亨坐在他身上，自己舒服地半躺在一片混乱的床面上，“说了会让你在上面的。”

金泰亨是无论也没想到田柾国的恶劣性子，他一双猩红的眼眸直直盯着田柾国看似无辜的眼睛，无奈身下的欲望疼的他难受，金泰亨只能咬牙切齿地撑着田柾国的腹肌，一上一下地舒缓着痒感。

田柾国被他慢悠悠的动作弄得难受，便猛地一抬胯往他敏感点狠狠撞去，并不给他适应空间地一下接连着一下，金泰亨被顶得手撑不住身体，原本低哑的声音硬是被折腾出一声又高出一声的呻吟。

田柾国还不忘问上几句流氓话，硬要逼着金泰亨在神志不清时说下流话，不然就不让他好过。

原本想着是在黑手党发现了一个纯情小处男，没想到是匹狼。金泰亨扶着自己酸软的腰身，翻过身去背对着田柾国。

像是知道自己做的有点过火了，田柾国只能靠过身去，环住金泰亨的腰线，还不忘帮他揉捏腰部缓解酸痛，“弄疼你了？”

金泰亨懒得理他，只是闭着眼睛享受按摩服务，田柾国手掌温热手劲也很大，只是按摩动作没做多久，这只大手便不安分地向下面滑去。

“你再乱摸就滚出去。”

田柾国在他耳畔轻轻地笑，温热的呼吸撩拨着他的耳朵，“睡吧，我不乱动。”

-5-

赌博盛宴是各大家族流派相会的场合，一年仅一次，由五大家族轮流负责举办，往年老教父都会带上田柾国和几个得力属下赴约。今年这场盛宴会在一艘天价游轮上举办，金泰亨作为刚上任的新教父，自然必须出席。

况且Orlando家族的人也会现身，这是一个不可多得的好机会，只是游轮为确保宾客的安全，在入场前都会进行搜身，所以几乎没有携带武器的可能性。

田柾国的近身肉搏一直是长项，想要在相对安全的环境里清除掉几个人难度不大，只是金泰亨若是想亲手解决掉杀父仇人可能就没那么简单。

所以在最初开暗杀商讨会议的时候，就计划和此次盛宴的主办方布鲁诺家族联手，即使布鲁诺家族显然不会想在自己的场子上闹出大事，但是贪财怕事的中层管理应该可以轻松用钱买通。

金泰亨穿了一身墨绿色的西装，搭了黑色的半透明衬衫，西装裤也与上衣同花色。田柾国在门口等了有一会，他依旧是简单又内敛的黑西装，他看着从楼梯上一步步走下来的人，依旧是一张清清冷冷的脸，花色西装倒是更衬他，整个人看过去唇红齿白。

田柾国倚着车门有些心猿意马，但凡是想到这张冷冰冰的脸因他而布满动情的红晕，那副漂亮的样子他见过一次，就会无法控制地想要第二次第三次。

田柾国帮他拉开后车门，自己也异常自然地挤了进去，金泰亨看到他的动作只是微微皱了眉头，倒也没说什么。

“枪先放在我这里，等过了检查我就给你。你只要按照计划把Orlando叫到甲板，然后以最快的速度杀了他，我解决了剩下的三个人就来接应你。”

“好。”金泰亨说完一个字便闭上了眼睛，仰靠在座椅上。

关于整个暗杀的过程，早已派人去安排妥当，他们需要做的是最后一步，但是万事没有定数，即使精心策划的事情也有可能脱离轨道，说不害怕是假，更何况金泰亨从来都没有杀过人。

老教父虽有心培养金泰亨，但总是怕他因为性格太过鲜明而四处结仇，所以才肯让他只身脱离黑手党的事务这么多年，金泰亨见过不少血腥的杀戮场面，也深知自己的父亲心狠手辣，继承了他一半血统的自己自然心肠也硬。

一只温热的手慢慢抚上他的手，像是知道他有多不安一般缓缓地握紧，金泰亨无需睁眼也知道是他。

田柾国的手上有疤痕，也有长年持枪的老茧，不像金泰亨的手白白净净，十指修长。田柾国轻轻摩挲着他的手背，若是在平时金泰亨可能会气恼地挥开他的手，让他滚出去，可是今天却格外安静，甚至还眷恋地勾住了他乱动的小指。

轿车稳稳地停在了港口，在下车之际，田柾国拽住了他的手往回拉，“我忙前忙后这么久，不给个奖励？”

金泰亨猝不及防被一拽，整个人有点狼狈地倒在他怀里，他伸手去推田柾国，却觉得被紧紧地禁锢着，于是又皱起眉头回头瞪他，“你松手。”

田柾国看他一脸凶巴巴的样子，摘掉他的金丝眼镜，金泰亨大概有五百度，摘了眼镜后模糊的没有安全感，对着田柾国他就像秀才遇到兵，那人像个幼稚小孩高高举着他的眼镜，不忘把脸凑到他嘴边，“就亲一下。”

金泰亨心不甘情不愿地往前凑了一下，正好蹭上田柾国脸颊，然后又板下一张脸，“还给我。”

“我折腾了大半个月，怎么说也得嘴对嘴吧。”田柾国单只臂膀环住金泰亨的腰线，使劲往自己身上靠。

西装要弄皱了，金泰亨不满地拉了拉自己的衣角，索性往他的嘴上堵去，碰了一下就分开了，嘴巴分开后就看到田柾国的笑，看到他又压下头来，用舌尖撬开金泰亨的嘴，纠缠着他的唇舌，直到金泰亨呼吸乱了，一张嘴唇微微发肿才松开了力道。

金泰亨狠狠地推了他一下，才掸着西装站起身来，神色还带着不悦，倒是田柾国占了便宜就心情大好，一直笑眯眯地又帮他开车门又帮他整领带。

金泰亨看着田柾国认真帮他拉正领带的神情，心里有点发软，看过去已经是能独当一面的模样，实则还是孩子心性，于是别扭地对着那人说，“等完事之后，你想要什么奖励我都给你。”

田柾国闻言抬起眼看他，笑了笑没说话。

一双轻垂下的圆眼写满了复杂的情绪，掩饰的很好没有让金泰很看见。

田柾国从小到大经历过无数博弈，被打落牙齿，踢断肋骨的滋味也不是没尝过，但是却没有一次像今天这场一样让他难以自持，一再地确定可行性。

-6-

一切都按照两人的计划有条不紊的进行着。先是两人去找Orlando的掌事聊天寒暄，尽量摆出友善和不知情的模样，再是田柾国借机离开，留下看似手无寸铁的金泰亨，让别人放轻戒心。

只是唯一让金泰亨不安的是Orlando的态度，自信满满得像是有备而来，甚至在金泰亨想和他去甲板上单独聊聊时，他的神态依旧落落大方，毫无畏惧。

按照原先的计划，他应该在甲板上解决掉Orlando，然后与田柾国汇合，在暗夜里乘皮艇离开，被杀光了四大主管的Orlando家族将会没有再翻身的能力。只是金泰亨怀着一丝谨慎，和Orlando聊了很久也没有等到田柾国的身影。

心下有些发寒，自己似乎过于轻信于人，他摸了摸藏在腰间的枪，时间已经拖了很久，晚上会有烟火晚会，那时候很多人都会在甲板上，再不下手就要来不及了。

等到两人聊完天，Orlando转身要离开的刹那，金泰亨才从腰间拔出手枪。

只是，扣动扳机的瞬间他才错愕的发现，这是把空枪，里面并没有子弹。

Orlando听见声响冷笑着转过身，黑洞洞的枪口抵住了金泰亨的额头。金泰亨的心凉了大半截，枪口的冰凉感刺激着他的神经，鲜少惊慌失措的人第一次因危及生命而颤抖起来。

“你安插了间谍？“金泰亨稳下声音，一双凌厉的翻着被背叛的怒意。

他的脑海里闪过那个人的眉眼，他笑和神情温柔的模样，原来，这些都是虚情假意……他宁愿一切都是布局的失误，也不想去相信那个背叛了他的人是田柾国。

“King，你真是太天真了。”Orlando的声音里带着按捺不住兴奋的调子，脸因为充血而泛起红色，他笑的嘲讽，“今天，就为你的天真而献出你的生命吧。”

枪支装了消声器，声响很轻，但是血液却喷涌而出，像是曼丽的深红色玫瑰。

血液溅到了地面上，也溅到了金泰亨的脸上。

对准自己额头的枪轻轻滑落，Orlando睁大了一双眼睛茫然又错愕地倒了下去，重重的一声，砸得金泰亨感觉地面都在震动，但这种震动依旧比不上心脏颤动的万分之一。

金泰亨被粘腻猩红的血溅了一身，但是危机感让他迅速从地上捡起Orlando的枪，对准了眼前的人。

田柾国把黑色西装外套脱了勾在指尖，洁白的衬衫染上血渍，袖腕高高卷起。他看着金泰亨颤巍巍举枪的样子，举起双手一步步向他靠近。

金泰亨踢开了自己脚边的空枪，盯着那人熟悉又陌生的眼眸，生硬地蹦出两个字，“解释。”

田柾国扯了扯嘴角，勾出一个同往常并无什么不同的角度，发丝被海风吹的凌乱，挡在脸上像是神秘不可见的模样，笃定地一步又一步离那枪口走的更近一些。

“把枪放下吧。”他的语气平常到让金泰亨眯了眯眼睛，“这也是空枪。”

金泰亨把枪口对着地面来了一枪，就像田柾国说的什么都没有打出来，妈的。他眼中盛着怒意，手腕轻轻松松被田柾国拽住，金泰亨气得伸腿踹他，田柾国没有躲，硬生生挨了一下。

真狠，疼得他差点站不住，他膝盖一软，但手也没松力道，拽的金泰亨手腕出了一道红色的印子。能触碰到他的感觉真好，就连他生气的样子在他眼里都是漂亮的，田柾国手劲有点大，但是金泰亨敏感地发觉那人握着自己的手在颤抖，眼里让人捉摸不透的心绪更像是劫后余生的庆幸。

“你不是毫发无损好好的吗，别气了。”

金泰亨依旧没有放下戒备，即使没有了枪支他根本不是田柾国的对手，“你到底是哪边的人？”

田柾国恬不知耻地靠着武力压制，揽过他的身子，结实的肌肉让金泰亨没有办法反抗，甲板上除了一具尸体，只有他们两个人，田柾国就敢肆无忌惮地咬他的后颈。

刚动了杀心的人都嗜血，而且充满欲望，田柾国刚刚弄死了四个人，整个人还有股血腥味，金泰亨干净的体味和淡香水就像镇定剂，他疯狂又贪婪地嗅着。

“不是哪边的人……”

“是你的人。”

-7-

田柾国自小有个体弱多病的弟弟，从他打黑拳那会起就跟着他讨生活，他被老教父带走之后，弟弟一时被留在黑市，他想回去找人时却被Orlando家族的人威胁，手里的把柄便是那个瘦瘦弱弱的孩子。

“所以你是他们派来的间谍？”金泰亨手里玩弄着一把左轮手枪，一只手抚摸着那只尊贵软糯的波斯猫，一张俊脸看不出什么波澜。

“老教父是我的救命恩人，我当然不会伤害他。”

这么多年来，他凭着自己独特的身份穿梭于两个家族之间，若说老教父没有一丝察觉是不可能的，当他彻底向老教父坦白的时候，甚至已经想好了自己的下场，但是出乎意料的是，老教父并没有多加责备，而是把反间计玩到了极致。

但是早期老教父从来没有完全深信于他，所以给他拿去交换的都是些无关紧要的消息，直到后来田柾国立下大功，还替老教父挡了颗子弹，老教父才开始将一些内部的事情透露于他。

“那你弟弟呢？”

“我和他见面次数少，一年也就一两次，他有先天性心脏病，早些年受了那么多苦没钱医治，早就没了大半条命。”

为了让田柾国继续给Orlando家族效力，他们派人假扮田柾国的弟弟，带着他们父母留下的遗物，逼迫着奄奄一息的孩子说出往事。直到一切诡计被看透，弟弟早在三年之前就已离开人世，长年在他面前演戏的“弟弟”还是暴露了马脚。

人的改变，往往取决于一瞬间。

田柾国变了，从以前那个还是会心软的少年，双目染上了血色，跪倒在老教父面前说会永生永世报他恩情，也就是从这一刻开始，老教父开始真正的深信他。

想除去Orlando家族的计划其实已经准备了很久，只是没想到他们会先下手。

金泰亨知道自己的父亲向来疑人不用，对田柾国的说辞他也信了大半，但是让他愤怒的是他的隐瞒，“你为什么之前要骗我。”

每每回想起Orlando举枪对着他的场景，田柾国就会吓出一身冷汗，他不敢冒险，他要瞒过Orlando让他对自己深信不疑已经很困难，但凡金泰亨暴露出半点被那个老奸巨猾的人识破，后果会不堪设想，不如彻头彻尾地瞒着。

“并非有意瞒你，因为盛宴上的计划我和老教父定了很久，但因他突然辞世计划变动，盛宴就在眼前，这些东西说来话长。”

“我不能让你出事……我答应过你父亲。”

男人声音越来越低落，情到深处甚至还吸了吸鼻子，鼻尖和眼眶都通红，金泰亨眯着眼睛看他，像是望着一出好戏，但是终究心软了。

幸好两人都四肢健全地从游轮上回来了，金泰亨当真是毫发无伤，田柾国和两人搏斗留了些瘀伤，穿了衣服倒是一点都看不出来，只是脸上被玻璃划擦出一道血痕，在一张俊美的脸上格外醒目，倒是金泰亨那一腿踹的有点凶，他直到现在走路还有些不利索。

金泰亨听完了解释，不算太满意，但是也接受了，扶了扶自己的镜框冷着脸说道，“你可以滚了。”

田柾国张了张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子，但是终是没有多话，转身离开。一瘸一拐的样子逗得金泰亨想笑，看来确实是踹的有点狠了。

“喂。”金泰亨带着笑意是音调比起往常稍微高些，因此愉悦感特别明显。

于是田柾国就继续装着像是被主人抛弃的宠物模样，无辜地转过身来，“教父还有什么事情吗？”

“过来。”金泰亨的猫从他大腿上一跃而下，擦着田柾国的裤腿跑了过去，金泰亨侧了侧脖子，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇。

“给你上药。”

-8-

田柾国裹着一身黑色的风衣，一脸肃杀地从漆黑的雨夜里走出来，发丝还沾染着雨滴，顺着锋利的脸部棱角落下。

别墅里还开了盏暖光灯，橙色的，灯光落在那个人精致安静的脸上，倒又一番细水长流的缱绻味道，静谧得让田柾国不好意思去打扰。

躺在沙发上的人见他回来，搁下手里的书，从浴室里拿了根干毛巾扔过去，“怎么又要你亲自动手。”

语句里多少带着些责怪的意思，像是不满他每次都一身伤痕的回来。

“这次事情重要，我不放心。”田柾国拿着白色的毛巾擦湿哒哒的头发，腰间被刀划到了，现在还泛着疼，但他并不想让金泰亨知道，所以就急匆匆地冲进浴室想洗澡。

落了锁的浴室门被金泰亨用钥匙打开，他拎了个医药箱，配上他正经的金边眼镜和家居服，田柾国觉得自己真是精虫上脑，连单单看着他一张清冷的脸都能动欲火。

金泰亨扫了一眼他赤裸的身体，耳尖不可见地翻着红，但是脸上依旧是故作冷静，踩着拖鞋就往浴缸边走，田柾国知道自己的伤被他看了干净，像是偷吃零食的小孩被父母抓了现行一样尴尬地笑了笑。

“怎么划的那么重啊。”金泰亨的眼镜在浴室里起了雾，看得不真切，索性摘了下来，手虚虚地触碰着刀痕。

他用毛巾吸干了伤疤边的水，拿出药水和棉棒，轻缓着动作涂药，田柾国觉得心痒难耐，看着金泰亨想在处理公事一般认真的脸，一双睁大眼一动不动地看着涂药的地方，怕弄疼他都不敢大声喘气。

操……

田柾国大大小小的伤受过不少，身上还有枪痕，就算是咬着牙齿也都熬过去了，这样的划痕对他壮烈的负伤历史当中真的算不上什么，金泰亨认真成这样的样子，而且是为了他，他一张冷漠的脸因为一道伤而有了起伏。

田柾国真的……爽到了。

“金泰亨。”

“嗯？”金泰亨的目光依旧配合着自己的手落在伤痕上，只是扬了扬眉毛。

“你是不是喜欢上我了。”

金泰亨闻言，一张小脸又变回了没有神情的样子，抬头看了他一眼，就觉得现在的姿势有点诡异，他蹲在田柾国的身侧，那人一丝不挂地站着，一旁的性器大有要硬起来的势头。

金泰亨看了一眼整张脸就红得要滴下血来，他把棉棒丢到一旁的垃圾桶里，拿起粘好胶带纱布就狠狠往上一拍，戴上眼镜就像披上了坚硬的铠甲，转身就往外面走。

田柾国被那一下痛的差些倒在地上，“操……承认一句喜欢又怎么了……”

“金泰亨，你怎么就那么嘴硬呢？”田柾国刚裹上浴衣就开始追着金泰亨跑，“承认一句这么难吗？”

金泰亨被烦到不行，就走进卧室，把那人关在门外，田柾国硬是眼疾手快在门缝里插了只手，才能多看两眼冰山美人。

“病号就去客房好好养病吧。”金泰亨隔着门缝看他，“我要睡了。”

“怎么能下了床就不认人呢。”相处久了田柾国就愈发发现金泰亨这人刀子嘴豆腐心，所以就经常得寸进尺。

“那田先生还想不要命地来一发吗？”

田柾国贱兮兮地挤出一个笑，“中国有句老话，牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。”

他施了力气撑开房门，金泰亨怕夹到他就没用什么力气，于是金泰亨就被一个火热的怀抱紧紧拥住了。

只是身上的人没有向寻常一样带着他往床上走，而是一动不动地抱着。

金泰亨因为他抱得太用力所以想挣开，直到那人开始低低地说话。

“我十七岁的时候，第一次见到那么好看的人，只敢远远的看连伸手的勇气都没有，更不要说喜欢，他帮我擦掉了嘴角的血，用一句话把我从泥潭里拉了出来。”

“后来，我用命做赌注，努力了那么多年，我想自己终于配得上他了，可是我再一次见到他的时候，依旧觉得他遥远的不可接近。”

“我那时候想，是不是上天给人画好了阶级，我再努力也够不到他，他清冷、漂亮，一举一动都优雅，说话也轻声轻气但没人敢不听。”

“所以，我喜欢也不敢说，爱更不敢说。”

田柾国抱的很紧，唇齿贴着金泰亨的皮肤，因而话语有点含糊不清，他与金泰亨一般高，但是此时像是没有骨头一样全身压在金泰亨身上，但是金泰亨没有再动手去推他，而是僵硬地伸手回抱了他一下。

“傻子。”金泰亨的声音低低的，带着些安抚意味。

“……你以为我会为了报仇就和别人上床吗。”

怀里的人没有动，只是把金泰亨箍得更紧些，险些让他喘不过气来，怎么像是个小孩子一样，动不动就想用武力压迫，没有半点成熟稳重的样子，但是金泰亨想着就忍不住勾起嘴角，“好了，我是喜欢你。”

像被甜蜜糖果哄好了的小孩，田柾国这才肯给他喘息的空间，将额头抵上他的，“我比你早，我第一次见你就心动了哦。”

像是在炫耀的幼稚模样让金泰亨笑意更浓，宠溺想要从眼眸里溢出来，田柾国继续说着，“我不仅仅喜欢你，我现在已经爱上你了。”

十七岁那年的田柾国从来不敢想象今天发生的一切，他能够拥着那个优雅的男人讨求一个交换心意的吻，撕碎他昂贵的真丝睡袍，从他口中断断续续地听到自己的名字，深深进入的每一下都被很好地容纳，冷漠的男人会迷离地眯起眼睛，压制不住地轻呼。

他们会在吻中抵达高潮，汗水会浸透单薄的床单。

只要你肯承认喜欢，我就一定会喜欢得比你早，比你深，比你多。

因为只有这样，才能配得上那么好的你。

在黎明的第一束阳光洒在金泰亨的脸颊上时，田柾国依旧一瞬不移地看着早已昏沉入梦乡的人，他从地上的裤袋里摸出一个丝绒小盒子，里面是一枚镶了红宝石的戒指，他轻手轻脚地给那人套上，还不忘心里想着，赚到了。

-9-

生活在灰色地带的人，是不能拥有软肋的，爱情常常会成为累赘，而这是金钱与权利的代价。一旦动了心的人就会失去铠甲，从此万劫不复。

金泰亨不好美色，即使在应酬时也就是喝几杯酒，再多的一旁的二把手就会代他喝掉，教父戴着让人看不清眼神的细框眼镜，手上的红宝石戒指从不脱身，永远一副清冷高傲的样子，仿佛无懈可击。

然而，只有所谓king家族的二把手知道清冷教父背后的模样。

知道他脸上布满潮红，在他身下轻轻颤抖的样子。

知道只有他的身上布满红痕，身体再也承受不住，口中才愿意压抑着呻吟。

知道他会用腿勾住他的腰求他慢一些，会在绚丽白光绽放之后伏在他胸膛娇嗔着要一个吻。

也知道，每天早上他细细擦拭戒指的温柔模样。

-完-


End file.
